You came back to me
by Impala67-Ilana
Summary: Dean and Castiel are sitting on a bench and then things go fluff (made from a tumblr thing) Imagine your OTP sitting beside each other at the park on their first date. They are nervous, and keep looking forward, saying nothing. Their hands are besides each other, when one of them gains the courage, and slowly curls their hand around the others hand. They keep looking forward...


Imagine your OTP sitting beside each other at the park on their first date. They are nervous, and keep looking forward, saying nothing. Their hands are besides each other, when one of them gains the courage, and slowly curls their hand around the others hand. They keep looking forward, but they are both blushing.

Dean sat there and looked at nothing in particular, it was a warm summer's day and he had decided to not wear his leather jacket.

The keys of Baby were kind of heavy in his jeans pocket and he was damn nervous, though there wasn't much to be nervous about.

The oldest living Winchester was honest when he said he had never been shy, there never had been a moment in his life, in which he had to be shy.

He was good looking and equally good when it came to charm women, he was a good hunter and he had prevented the apocalypse more then once.

So why was Dean Winchester feeling shy and nervous at the same time on a park bench, in a park that only existed in his mind?

The answer to that sat a few millimetres away from him, their hands loosely laid next to each other between them.

Castiel the angel of the Lord sat next to Dean, looking into nothing, much like Dean was doing.

He wore the same attire he had been wearing close to all the years Dean had been working with Cas.

The tan trench coat -or like Cas would label it overcoat- the black suit pants and black jacket, the white dress-shirt, the blue tie that was backwards and the shiny black shoes.

Dean had seen Castiel wear a lot of different clothes, from wearing old worn out clothes of himself in the future, a normal husband attire when married to Daphne, to wearing the white clothes of the mental asylum.

But nothing had suited him and his special way of moving and behaving more than those clothes he was wearing, Dean had met him first time.

They had fought against Lilith and the apocalypse, he had rebelled against heaven to help them prevent the showdown of Michael and Lucifer, he had fought for the free will in heaven and then with them against the leviathans, though he had been crazy and hadn't want to fight.

And then both had been in Purgatory and there had been practically no way out and Castiel had been wanted by the leviathans.

Dean had been alone, Castiel gone and everywhere monsters, that's when he met the Vampire Benny who had told him about an escape route.

But for Dean there were always to main rules in his life, 'No one messes with his things' and 'Family stood above all'.

So he told Benny about the condition, they had to find Cas and bring him back with them, otherwise he wouldn't leave.

The Vampire had to agree with Dean, since Dean was the only escape route in Purgatory available and chances another human got lost here, were relatively low.

They had made it out, but without Cas and Dean's mind made him pay for it, each and any night dreams of Cas would haunt him.

How Cas had run away from him to protect him, so the leviathans would follow him and not Dean.

That Cas had always protected him and died more than once for him and how Samandriel had told Dean that, Castiel's only problem was, that he had had to much heart.

And two months after Dean had left purgatory and found Sam and reunited with Benny, through stupid and unexplainable coincidences, he had tried what he had long given up.

He had gone for a walk and ended up at his Baby and he had stood there and looked up at the sky and done what he had sworn to himself, he'd never do again.

He prayed, not to god or no one in particular, but to one angel of Thursday.

"Hello Dean" had been the reply to his prayer and the Winchester had nearly gotten a heart failure.

The moment he turned around there he stood, Castiel the angel of the lord and Thursday, in Jimmy Novak's body, wearing his usual clothes.

And after a lot of nothing but starring Castiel had lifted two fingers to Dean's temple and Dean had found himself in this park, sitting next to the angel.

A billion of questions were running through his heads, but they all could wait, because Dean just wanted to have this tiny moment.

He had long given up to fight his feelings for Cas and he had long given up to tell himself that Cas was 'just' family.

The Dean Winchester womanizer and hunter was in love with Castiel, the angel that had died more than once for him.

But he couldn't say it, would never be able to, because he knew what had broken Cas in the very first place.

Like Hester had said, the very moment Castiel had laid his hand on Dean's soul in hell, he had been doomed to fall in every way imaginable.

And now that Castiel was back, a fully angel with all his powers back and forgiven by god, Dean couldn't doom him once more.

Deep in his thoughts Dean didn't notice Cas moving, his hand inching towards his own and then long fingers curling around his ones.

Holding his hand in a tight and warm grip, that Dean enjoyed more than any sex he ever had in his life.

Their eyes both looking far into the distance, the small blush that had crept itself up Dean's cheeks was evidence enough, that though his mind told him to never get too close to Cas- for Cas on safety- his heart didn't want anything more than this.

"We never talked about what happened in purgatory... and i never told you how i got out..." Castiel said in his deep voice, that sent shivers down Dean's spine.

"It does not matter anyways, but i want you to know. That whatever I did, it never had been your fault. In the times i had betrayed you and the others, you were the one to still believe in me. Though you knew very well I had been long gone the wrong way. You still believed in me... even in times i wasn't able to help you, you wanted me cursed or not..." he said and Dean recognized the words he had used, before they both had gone on the mission to kill Dick Roman.

"And i still want you, cursed or not..." Dean said, both smiled and both kept looking into nothingness, but both knew they were meant for each other.

That's why they kept coming back, Dean to Cas and Cas to Dean.

/Well looks like God is a member of Team Free Will/ Dean thought and smiled a little at that, he owed the old man, that he had given him back his angel.


End file.
